


【朝耀】求助，竹马怎么才能打赢天降（下）

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha





	【朝耀】求助，竹马怎么才能打赢天降（下）

亚瑟柯克兰失魂落魄的挂断了电话，他茫然的望向坐在对面的弗朗西斯，下意识的舔了舔自己干燥起皮的嘴唇：“…他说他爱我”

哦？

弗朗西斯好事般的竖起了耳朵。

亚瑟眨巴眨巴眼，用一种很疑惑又不解的语气接着说：“可是，他说他在开玩笑……他，他说他爱我，可是那是句玩笑？”亚瑟有点语无伦次，实际上自从在电话那头的王耀对他说出类似于咒语的那句“我爱你”之后亚瑟就处于一种宕机状态了，而后面紧跟其后的那句“我是在开玩笑的”不异于是在他宕机的大脑上直接浇上一盆冰水。

后果就是亚瑟直接死机了，还冒白烟的那种。

“好吧”弗朗西斯摊了摊手：“原本我以为只有你是个笨蛋，现在看来连你的那个小玫瑰花也是个笨蛋。”

“耀他不是笨蛋！”虽然现在亚瑟脑子跟被猫玩过的毛线球一样乱成一团但还是下意识的维护自己的心上人。

弗朗西斯翻了个白眼——自从和亚瑟认识之后他翻白眼的次数远远超过了过去的总和：“拜托柯克兰，你那粗眉毛下面是什么？两个洞吗？你看不出来王耀他喜欢你喜欢的要命吗？”

亚瑟涨红了脸，他因为那句弗朗西斯“他喜欢你喜欢的要命”雀跃的不行，可又因为摸不准王耀的态度而患得患失：“耀他对每个人都很好…你是不知道他连对阿尔弗雷德那个笨蛋都要好得要命，上次他还替阿尔弗熬夜补课就为了让他通过一门c语言——拜托！他是计算机系的学生欸怎么连c语言都能挂？！还有个意大利佬…叫什么来着？哦对费里西安诺，他是没吃过中餐吗？凭什么缠着耀给他做饭吃啊？意大利不是很多好吃的吗他怎么不去吃自己家的菜啊？我要先声明一点我对意大利人真的没有任何意见，可是这位先生还有他的哥哥，对还有他那个叫罗马诺的哥哥也太过份了啊，每次都缠着耀……”

弗朗西斯觉得自己要是不打断亚瑟，说不定他能滔滔不绝的说上三天三夜——他刚认识亚瑟柯克兰的时候真的想不到这一脸禁欲相英国人在提到自己心上人时能话痨成这样——爱情让人盲目。

于是我们好心的弗朗西斯在亚瑟说道“基尔伯特明明知道我和耀认识时间最长啊？为什么每次都要在我面前装出一份他最了解耀的样子来？这个世界上谁最了解耀他心里还不清楚吗……”出声打断了他：“OK！柯克兰！现在立刻马上，找到王耀，吻他，然后对他说我爱你，他如果回吻你就皆大欢喜，他如果扇你巴掌……”

“他不会扇我巴掌。”亚瑟斩钉截铁：“我们是最好的朋友是最亲密的家人，他不会扇我巴掌。”

ok，all right.

弗朗西斯又不着痕迹的翻了个白眼。他觉得他受够了亚瑟柯克兰和王耀这俩明明给他们开个房他们就能干上三天三夜不停歇却还在这里玩“你画我猜”游戏的傻逼情侣了。当初答应亚瑟的请求真是个错误。

“他既然不会扇你巴掌那么就会回吻你”弗朗西斯离开座位来到亚瑟的身侧，从上衣的口袋里掏出一个小玩意塞进了他的手里：“记得温柔一点，甜心。”

待到弗朗西斯走后，亚瑟才缓缓张开手掌，里面躺着的是一记袋装润滑和一个安全套。

哦，上帝。

宿舍门被敲响的时候王耀以为是阿尔弗雷德回来了，他的这位舍友不带钥匙就出门是常事，王耀习以为常的拉开宿舍大门，却没想到见到了亚瑟站在门外气喘吁吁的样子。

他下意识的想要关门，动作却没有亚瑟来的快，亚瑟眼疾手快的挡住门框，口气咄咄逼人：“你刚才给我打电话说你喜欢我。”

“那就是个游戏。”

“那么你现在是在做什么？在空无一人的房间里自己玩游戏？”

“…我那是！好，随便什么都好，亚瑟柯克兰，你来找我就是为了一句我随口说说的玩笑话？”王耀双手抱胸，用一种防御式的姿态看着亚瑟，他不明白亚瑟这幅怒气冲冲的表情是为了什么，因为他的电话打断了自己和心上人相处的时光？还是因为他的电话导致亚瑟没能听清自己心上人的告白？无论那样都好，王耀明白自己不可能了，不要紧啊，情人做不成他们还可以做朋友不是吗？他是亚瑟柯克兰最好的朋友这一点，永远都不会变。

可是这不代表王耀现在就能整理好心情毫无情绪的去面对亚瑟，尤其是亚瑟很可能对他分享自己的新恋情的时候——他不能毫无芥蒂的去以一个“好朋友”的身份去评论，这样对他太残忍。

只要给他一点点时间，一个星期或者三天就好，到那时即使王耀的再难过心再疼，他也会微笑着祝福亚瑟然后安心的守住朋友的位置不会去跨越雷池一步——这种事王耀做的一直都很好。

除了现在。

亚瑟抿紧了嘴唇，看起来真的不是一般的生气，他长得精致又好看，笑起来的时候谁都愿意亲近他，但是当他皱起眉毛摆出一副“我现在在生气”的表情后才会让所有人都意识到柯克兰家的下任继承人不仅仅是只有名头上好听而已，它代表着威严和说一不二的权利。

“我可不知道那是一句随便说说的玩笑话，王耀。”

如果是平常的王耀，他早就能嗅到亚瑟那句话里隐含的狂风暴雨，可现在他因为告白失败又疑似被暗恋对象知道了心意导致心里又烦又乱，只想一个人待着。可偏偏亚瑟还一个劲的往自己眼前蹦跶，好脾气的王耀终于失去了耐心，下意识的反驳道：“你是怎么回事亚瑟柯克兰？那句话我不仅对你说过，我还对阿尔弗雷德说过，对王嘉龙说过，对很多很多人都说过，是不是他们也要向你一样跑过来对我喋喋不休烦的很啊？”

好。

很好。

亚瑟沉默了，然后再度抬起来的眼眸中蕴着深沉的黑，像是海啸中的大海。他一把擒住王耀的手腕把人拖到自己怀里，空暇的另一只手毫不客气的捏住王耀的下巴然后深深的亲了下去。怀里人挣扎着想要逃离，亚瑟捏了捏他的屁股暗含威胁的说了句：“别乱动老实点”然后继续攻城略池。

王耀被突如其来的亲吻吓到，直到亚瑟的舌头不客气的在自己的口腔里肆无忌惮的舔舐后才反应过来，牙关稍稍一用力他就尝到了铁锈的味道，亚瑟吃痛动作收敛了一些，却还是含着王耀的嘴唇，王耀用手推搡反被亚瑟用手钳住举高，两人跌跌撞撞的走进宿舍里，亚瑟反身将王耀压在墙上，顺便踹上了房门。

他们贴的极近，王耀都能看见亚瑟苍绿瞳孔中倒映出来的自己。

“耀…耀……”亚瑟摩挲着王耀耳朵嘴角，脖颈，贴着他的耳朵一遍遍的小声的呢喃着他的名字。王耀趁着亚瑟失神挣脱开他的控制，一拳打上那张好看的脸，亚瑟猝不及防的被打翻在地，王耀捂着骨头生疼的右手，几乎可以用暴跳如雷来形容：“艹！亚瑟柯克兰！艹！”

“你他妈怎么可以！好啊，我承认我喜欢你我爱你，刚刚那句话不是玩笑也不是心血来潮，老子就是他妈的喜欢你怎么了？然后呢？嗯？你他妈就跑来羞辱我？”

亚瑟捂着被痛殴的脸，脑子乱糟糟的像是被打成了浆糊，之前说一不二的气势似乎一并被王耀一拳打回了老家，但好在智商还在线，他敏锐的抓住了重点：“……你喜欢我？”

王耀舔舔嘴唇：“说真的亚瑟，我喜欢你是我的事情，你又何必…”

“不！”亚瑟高声，眼睛亮闪闪的像是星星：“这不是你一个事情，因为我也恰好该死的，无可救药的爱着你。”

这次愣住的换成了王耀了。他结结巴巴的开口：“可是，你跟弗朗西斯，你们刚刚……”

“玩笑话，是真的玩笑话不是你的那种玩笑话。你吃醋了？”

“我没有！”

“你吃醋了。”陈述句

“……是的我吃醋了，我讨厌你们在一起，讨厌你们凑在一起说话聊天，也讨厌你给他的每一个带有温度的眼神，你知道我不像看起来这样好说话”王耀耸耸肩做了一个类似“随便”的手势：“我知道弗朗西斯是个好人，很多人都喜欢他，可我每当看见他和你在一起都控制不住想要揍他一顿的心情。”

亚瑟失笑：“那真是太遗憾了，其实他还蛮喜欢你的。”

“我不在乎。”

“那你为什么不和我说呢。”亚瑟敛下眼，盯着地面：“说你喜欢我，喜欢到都想要揍弗朗西斯一顿的地步——说实话我听了还挺高兴的，那我们又何必浪费这些时间？”

“我以为，你喜欢弗朗西斯而弗朗西斯也喜欢你。”

亚瑟的眼神终于移到了靠在墙上小声喘息的王耀身上，他想之前弗朗西斯说自己和王耀都是笨蛋这句话真是该死的正确，他们居然会因为这点无聊的小事相互试探这么久。

“我不喜欢弗朗西斯，从来都不，从十六岁开始到现在，我就只喜欢一个人了。那就是你王耀。”

于是一切都顺理成章了起来。

亚瑟拽住王耀的手，将那个被打断的吻继续了下去。

弗朗西斯虽然在他和王耀的爱情之路上充当了催化剂和绊脚石这两种角色，但是此时的亚瑟还是要念着耶稣基督的大名并感谢他的润滑剂，因为王耀的屁股真是该死的紧致。王耀扒在他身上眼睛乱转，紧张到连话都说不利索，在感受到有根硬硬的东西抵在自己屁股上时他几乎要像一只猫那样跳起来：“你想要干什么？！”

“干你呀宝贝。”亚瑟亲了亲王耀的耳根，挑逗似的的在那里轻轻的吹了口气，满意的看着那片白皙的皮肤慢慢的泛上粉红，他一口咬上去像是在咬一个布丁，王耀被突如其来的刺激弄得软了腰，要不是有亚瑟撑着他的身体，他现在就顺着墙滑下去了。

亚瑟拽过他的衣服就去亲他，手指迫不及待的就顶了进去，他没有经验，不知道要润滑剂涂好才不会疼，王耀被顶的含糊的叫了一声，往上窜的动作又被亚瑟掐住腰的手卡住，那根手指依旧埋在里面，可亚瑟却还是凑过来亲他的嘴亲他的额头，他刚刚挤出声音要亚瑟慢一点，另一个手指顺着缝隙又顶了进去。

“慢不了，宝贝，慢不了……”

亚瑟喷在王耀耳边的呼吸都好像被点燃的火，王耀呜咽着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，亚瑟咬他的脖子，像是小兽那样，王耀害怕留下痕迹，推着亚瑟的头说不行，不可以。亚瑟啧了一声，他能理解王耀的担忧，可是接二连三的否定词让他有点不满，他单手抓着王耀的手腕举高到头顶，将那股不满的情绪化成粗暴的吻，像个野兽那样用舌头操着王耀的嘴，那些来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角淌到下巴，又一点点的被亚瑟舔去

王耀发出呜咽声，又很快被吞掉——这简直不像是个亲吻而是个战争，而他却羞耻的想要更多。

他感受到自己的衣服被一件件的剥离并扔在地板上，感受到亚瑟粗鲁的勾起他的大腿好让他们贴的更近，扩张还在进行着，除了手指还有那根戳在他大腿根上的湿漉漉的阴茎，他从来没有经历过这样，羞耻和好奇在他身体里一同发酵，一种酥麻舒爽的感觉扩散开来，让他咬紧了牙齿。

“可以吗？”

什，什么？

“等…等等——”

他没有反应过来，甚至没有做好准备就被一根大家伙贯穿了身体，亚瑟那个混蛋根本不是在问他准备好了没有而是在说他要进去了，王耀抓着亚瑟的背，用力到绝对会留下痕迹的那种，他太疼了，整个人都在抖，他怀疑自己要被撑坏了。

可是亚瑟明显是爽的要命，他操进去之后仅仅在里面停留了几秒钟就开始大开大合的操干了起来，王耀那里面有湿又软好操得很，让他不顾一切的开始了律动。王耀哭喊着让他轻一点，他嘴上说好，手上的动作却是越来越重。

肉壁紧紧的吸附着侵犯进来的东西，又热又烫的让亚瑟感觉好似来到了天堂，他进的很深，王耀有种错觉自己的胃都要被顶到了，阴茎摩擦肉壁的速度越来越快，亚瑟的两只手掐着王耀胸前的乳尖又拧又拽，王耀痛的要命却也爽的要命，过载的快感在小腹积压，让他不由自主的发出媚叫。

“啊啊啊…不行了，要坏掉了…慢一点，亚瑟…亚瑟……”王耀被操的眼前发白，理智被完全的摧毁，亚瑟的简直毫无技巧可言只凭着冲动在里面横冲直撞，过多的快感让他再也憋不住眼泪，就这样被人干的哭了出来。

王耀又喊又叫，白皙的身体染上了情欲的粉色，亚瑟简直要为此而疯狂，他扑上去咬王耀挺立的乳尖，插在里面的阴茎滑的更深，那两颗红艳艳的小东西被亚瑟又揉又舔的弄得敏感极了，颤巍巍的立在空气里，明晃晃的诱惑。

亚瑟一下一下的顶着，每一处都恰到好处，王耀的耳后连同脖颈被操的通红一片，手搭在亚瑟肩上，不知道想要推开他还是想要拉近他。

“耀！你在宿舍吗？耀？我忘记带钥匙了！”

阿尔弗雷德的声音想起来的时候王耀瞬间慌乱了起来，他挣扎着要从亚瑟怀里下来却被搂得更紧，插在他身体里的东西又开始慢慢胀大，王耀捂着嘴不要让自己发出声音，生怕被在外面的阿尔弗雷德听见。

“让他听见不好吗？”亚瑟贴在他耳边轻轻的说：“让他听一下你是怎么被我操哭的啊？”他抱起王耀，阴茎滑到一个不可思议的深度，王耀像是被噎到一样发出一声短促的悲鸣，又马上把声音压了下去。

那根阴茎更用力的往里塞，王耀往下看去都能通过小腹看见那东西的轮廓，门外的阿尔弗雷德似乎觉得王耀也不在宿舍，就不再敲门，王耀刚刚松了口气却又发现自己搁在书桌上的手机响起来了。

亚瑟伸长胳膊难过来看了一眼，咬牙切齿的嘲讽到：“他对你可真是上心。”他分出一点精力瞥了眼，发现屏幕上不断闪烁着阿尔弗雷德的名字。

“他好像很担心你，要不要跟他说一下？”

“不要！亚瑟，求求你——”

王耀哭喊着摇头，后穴收紧的让亚瑟在心里骂了一声，他耸动的速度愈发快了起来，王耀恨恨的咬住亚瑟的肩头，而作为回报，亚瑟则更加用力的一下下的往那个小洞里打着楔。

王耀简直被搞得一塌糊涂，他附在亚瑟肩头战栗着，就好像被过度使用的性工具。意识被别的东西占领，理智也随之而去，他不知道自己什么时候射的精，只知道即使自己射精后亚瑟还在锲而不舍的操着他的屁股，他抽抽噎噎的去回应亚瑟的吻，心里祈求这场性爱能早一点结束。

“我爱你，亲爱的，我爱你……”

“……我也爱你。”

…… ……

249#我真的好烦天降  
谢谢大家，我们在一起了。

250#  
？？？

251#  
地铁老爷爷看手机jpg.

252#  
？？？？

253#  
是我漏看了什么剧情吗？之前lz不还是败犬走向吗？我怀疑这帖子是绿的。

254#  
Ls+1，现在这年头无聊的骗子越来越多了，隔壁也有个lz骗人，说自己暗恋发小多年，最后一炮抱得美人归，这种臭弟弟妄想症越来越多了，建议举报。

255#  
我合理怀疑lz是编故事骗进来杀狗的，我们又做错了什么呢（猫猫头流泪）

256#  
@管理员，湖绿帖子不来管管吗？

257#  
枉我之前还zqsg的为lz支招，真是lz叛逆伤透我心。@管理员

…… ……

384# 河蟹管理员

本帖子因违反论坛规定确认封锁，请大家和谐讨论不要吵架，谢谢各位配合。

Fin


End file.
